Conventionally, a power storage module disclosed in JP 2015-141878A is known. In the power storage module, a plurality of power storage units, each including a power storage element, are fixed to a plurality of support members, a plurality of brackets, and a plurality of frames using a plurality of bolts.
The configuration described above is problematic in that there are many bolting points, which makes the work involved in fixing the power storage unit complicated. Accordingly, there is concern that the efficiency of power storage module production will decrease.
The technique disclosed in this specification has been accomplished under the circumstances described above, and it is an object of the present disclosure to improve the efficiency of power storage module production.